Portable gas stoves, lanterns, and other appliances used for camping, backpacking, etc., are typically fueled by either propane or butane. Most such appliances purchased and used in the United States are designed to burn propane. However, throughout the rest of the world, most of these devices are designed to burn butane.
Portable butane appliances generally operate at much lower pressures than do portable propane devices. Typical propane supply pressures can be two, two and one-half, three, and even four times greater than typical butane supply pressures. The pressure of a butane supply container used for portable, camp-type devices will typically be in the range of from about 30 to about 60 psig. However, the pressure of a propane supply container used for portable, camp-type devices will typically be in the range of from about 125 to about 200 psig.
In addition, the discharge fittings provided on small, propane containers used for camping, backpacking, etc., are typically different from those used on butane containers. Moreover, the gas inlet fittings of butane-burning devices are typically different from those used of propane-burning devices.
It would be very beneficial to convert the U.S. camping market from propane-burning devices to butane-burning devices. Because they operate at much lower supply pressures, butane devices are safer and more economical than propane devices. Additionally, unlike propane appliances, butane devices can be used substantially worldwide. Unfortunately, however, a switch to butane devices in the United States has not been practical in view of the fact that butane canisters for camping and backpacking are not readily available. Moreover, it is not foreseeable that such compact, butane canisters will become available in the U.S. market until a substantial number of butane devices are placed in use.
Thus, a need presently exists for appliances capable of being quickly and easily converted from the use of intended gas fuels to other gas fuels. In particular, a need exists for portable, butane-burning lanterns, stoves, and other appliances for camping, backpacking, etc., which can be quickly and easily adapted to receive and burn propane supplied from the camp-type propane containers presently available in the U.S. These appliances will preferably be compact and will most preferably be adapted such that all of the components thereof can be easily and securely stored and carried together. Appliances of this type sold in the U.S. could be powered by propane until appropriate butane supplies are readily available. Such appliances could also be used in any region of the world, regardless of whether propane or butane is the predominate fuel of choice.